


Swimming Through Sick Lullabies

by Ex-InternofSHIELD (SpawnofHades)



Series: Castillo Files [Classified] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Ex-InternofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Biological mother, right?” He whispered, taking a sip of the water that sat at the table. Nick was sure that she wouldn't poison her own son; fact number one, any Nequam, last names be damned, would never harm their own family. “Yeah, I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Through Sick Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post some of the bluh that I've been writing for my universe and I really wanted to post this because I'm really happy with how it turned out. It's side character/antag centric mostly.  
> Title Casually taken from "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers.

 

“Glad you're not a stick-in-the-ass as much as your father turned out being.” Nick looked up to see a brunette with her head facing him, a pair of reflective sunglasses over her eyes and a Nirvana t shirt on. “Then again my nephew has told me you only recently started to not have the Promethean stick so far up your ass that you're spewing it out with every word.” He raised an eyebrow at her, watching as she removed the sunglasses from her face. Her eyes were electric blue, shining under the lights. There were brief images of a picture that he couldn't remember ever seeing. “Laurel Bourque.”

Nick sat down at the chair opposite of her. “Bourque?” The name sounded familiar, like it was close to him.

“You might know me by Laurel Gaudet actually.” Sometime picked at the back of his mind, telling him that he did know who she was. Nothing was coming to him though. “Too bad you never met your grandparents, both of your grandfathers would have a fit over you. Not just because you're the child of a Castillo and Promethean agent.” His stomach lurched a little at how casually she threw that fact out. “Brain still not adding it together Nick?”

“Biological mother, right?” He whispered, taking a sip of the water that sat at the table. Nick was sure that she wouldn't poison her own son; fact number one, any Nequam, last names be damned, would never harm their own family. “Yeah, I know. They had me under watch after the mass break out from Brazil; just encase you tried to gain contact with me.” It was inconvenient for him at the time. He understood why it needed to be done. “Why now?”

Laurel sipped at her beer, looking him over, inspecting him. “Different reasons. Have you seen them in concert?” She pointed the head of the bottle at his shirt. “I saw them a little while after I settled back into normal life. So worth it. Reminded me of Blink-182 and god I missed music so much while I was in Brazil.” Nick nodded, fully remember seeing her at the merch booth at the concert. He almost hit on her, then caught sight of a black haired man with her and decided against it. Now, he was glad he hadn't flirted with her. “Mostly because you just turned twenty and I'm a horrible mother without wanting to be a horrible mother.”

“I didn't have a caring mother most of my life, I think I can survive without one now.” Laurel leaned back in her stool. She ordered another bear from one of the waitresses that swung by. The ginger eyed him then nodded, walking away from the table. “I'm only twenty.”

“You also hold world secrets in your head. I figure if the government trusts you with that, you should be able to drink legally.”

 


End file.
